


Lies

by bandgrad2008



Category: Secret Circle - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgrad2008/pseuds/bandgrad2008
Summary: Adam made his final mistake and he's lost Cassie. Will Faye help her move on?
Relationships: Cassie Blake/Faye Chamberlain
Kudos: 2





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFnet January 8, 2012.

Her heart's been ripped out, stepped on, destroyed…And what does he have to say about what he did? He's _sorry._ If this was how he felt all along, then why did she even bother with him? She had tried, _tried_ , to deny him in the first place, all that silver string bullshit, to keep her friendship with Diana. She told him that she would never hurt Diana. And then Diana handed him over in the end.

But for what?

For him to go back to her five years later, _taking_ her as his in the middle of the night, and she didn't stop him. Diana never stopped him. And for all Cassie cares, she can have him. She's beyond trying to make it work, when he's never even there for her. Everything she had tried to save between them, with Adam, with Diana, it was being thrown away, tossed to the side as if it didn't matter. As if _she_ didn't matter.

The only thing that hurt worse was that the others had known for months what was going on and the one who finally told her was Nick because he didn't want to see her being treated the way they were treating her. Even _Faye_ was there when Cassie was told the truth. They had all _assumed_ she knew that things were happening between Diana and Adam, as if it was an arrangement between them, an agreement that Adam could have both.

Nick didn't think it was right, and Faye…Well, no one's quite sure about her reasons for siding with Nick and Cassie on the issue. Chris and Doug wanted no part of it, ignoring it because it wasn't their battle, and Suzan, Deborah, Melanie, and Laurel were mainland for personal reasons. The only other person around was Sean, but he didn't say much anymore anyway.

It surprised Cassie when Faye showed up in her house, unannounced and acting as though she owned the place, but the brunette was used to it. The first time she'd almost had a heart attack when she walked into the kitchen to find Faye sitting on the counter playing with fire. It's safe to say that that fire made a mark on Faye's skin when Cassie confronted her.

Faye Chamberlain had sympathy toward Cassie Blake, no matter their weekly dispute. Here was the daughter of one of the most evil, powerful witches that, until five years ago, haunted everyone's nightmares, and she was perhaps a pure example of being a rebel, ignoring her father's wishes and remaining a good witch, running the circle alongside Diana and Faye.

Cassie woke before dawn and stared at the ceiling, remembering last night when Adam had apologized for being with Diana _repeatedly_ , when Nick had offered to stay the night and was most likely sleeping in the guest bedroom across the hall. She had no doubt in her mind that Faye was nearby and was assured of that when said woman entered her bedroom, smirking at her from the doorway.

"You're just _now_ waking up?" the dark-haired witch teased, examining her nails, as though she would rather be anywhere else.

The brunette rolled her eyes and sat up, tossing a pillow at her. "What do you want, Faye? Did you come here to rub it in that I can't even keep a guy? That the one I'm _supposed_ to be connected to is probably quote unquote connected to another girl?" Faye shrugged, but she kept her mouth shut. Cassie was going to hurt herself more without Faye's help. "God, I can't believe I was so stupid to even stay with him all this time when he hasn't even wanted to be with me."

Faye rolled her eyes. "It isn't your fault. Adam's just a jackass who only knows how to hurt the girls he's supposed to be with. He cheated on Diana with you and now he's cheating on you with Diana. I don't know why either one of you bothers with him. You'd be better off with…" She cut off, looking away nervously.

Cassie raised her brow. "You want to run that by me again?" Faye stared at her, confused. "Come on, Faye. I know what you were going to say. I know it's the same with you. Do you honestly think you're better for me than Adam?" She paused. On second thought, maybe the woman is. She might be a bitch that doesn't respect men, that uses them as her playthings, but at least she doesn't lie about it.

Faye closed the bedroom door as quietly as she could, crossing the room until she was standing next to Cassie's bed. She didn't want to wake up Nick, especially with something as minor as this. "Do you want the truth, Cassie? Do you want to know why I've always kept my eye on you, tortured you, challenged you, sided with your _father_?" Cassie nodded. "You're not as stupid as you look, Cassie. Maybe you already know."

Before Cassie could react, Faye had closed the distance between them, pinning Cassie to the bed and kissing her with passion she had only ever felt with Adam. And even _that_ had died a long time ago. The dark-haired girl took charge, enjoying the fact that she was in control for once when it came to Cassie Blake. She dug her nails into Cassie's wrists, silently telling her to keep her hands still, above her head. Cassie was in no position to protest, or disobey, not when she wanted Faye in the worst possible way.

She smirked, her eyes locked with Faye's as the woman's hands explored, as if they were searching for something. Faye rolled her eyes and kissed Cassie's neck, taking skin between her teeth and biting down hard, knowing she'd leave a conspicuous mark. Then everyone would know who Cassie truly belonged to. She nearly laughed when she remembered something she had said to the brunette so long ago.

"I own you, Cassie Blake. I own you, body and soul."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "I was wondering if you'd ever forgotten about all that time I was your captive." She chuckled. "It's good to know that you haven't." Faye smirked and rolled off of her. "Where are you going?"

The black-haired witch shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty hungry. Actually, the only reason I really came over here was to eat breakfast. Since I own you…maybe you should go make me some." Cassie sighed and slipped out of bed, smacking Faye's arm as she passed. "Oh, don't forget coffee."

"Was that you're only reason?"

Faye shook her head and pulled the smaller girl to her, kissing her. "I came over to see if you wanted to go somewhere later, maybe pick the back row in a very dark movie theater?" Cassie laughed and left the room.

Adam who?


End file.
